Never Meant To Be
by Kathy Hye Mi Lee
Summary: They were addicted to each other. Both knew that it was wrong. They were never meant to be, yet it never had felt so right.
1. Chapter 1

_Intro:_

_They met at their usual spot. It was a hotel slightly outside of Konoja. They never met anywhere close to home because they knew that someone might see them together frequently and at odd times of the day, and begin to suspect things. They would wonder why they were without their fiances' and begin to ask questions. They both knew that sooner or later they would run out of excuses and someone would catch them in a lie. _

_So, to avoid that, they met up secretly at a secluded hotel. It was one of those exclusive high class hotels that only few knew about. They covered their bases easily- taking separate cars, using different names, disguises. An outsider might wonder, 'Why would they bother going through all that? Why wouldn't they just be together?' It may seem just that easy, but it wasn't. Their parents were enforcing them to be with their current fiances. Alot would be at risk, should they break it off. You see, their parents held the key to their future's. They threatened to disown them and leave them on the streets penniless, if they ended the engagement. And in the world they lived in, being disowned by their parents meant also being shunned by society. So, they chose to bide by their parents wishes. For Sakura Haruno to marry Kiba Inuzuka and for Sasuke Uchiha to marry Karin Saito. _

_They knew they should stay true to their fiances, but Kiba and Karin just didn't bring the excitement, lust, fun, sex, pleasure, and enjoyment that Sakura and Sasuke brought each other._

_Besides, it's fun to be bad and no risk no fun..._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Sasuke Uchiha sat patiently in their suite, eagerly waiting for her arrival. He looked at the clock. They numbers 9:45 flashed in red at him. 'Where the hell is she?' He said to himself.

They had agreed to meet at nine o' clock and Sakura Haruno was never late for anything. Just as he was starting to think she wasn't going to show up, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Sakura dressed in a long trench coat, undoubtedly wearing some form of sexy lingerie underneath. Sasuke started to get excited at the thought of what was to come.

"Sorry I'm late Sasuke-kun," she said. She didn't tell him that Kiba had come over wanting to have some "fun", as he chose to put it. She knew not to tell him that she felt ill, because that left an opportunity for him to play the "loving fiance" role and to bring over soup and a movie. So, she told Kiba that she had alot of work to do and abruptly shooed him out telling him that she would call in the morning. She couldn't tell Sasuke this, because it would break their first rule: Never mention the Fiance's.

"Hn. It's okay," he said, trying to sound nonchalant, but inside he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at the thought of what she could have been doing, or more like who she was doing it with. 'She must have been with Kiba,' he thought to himself. He inwardly cringed at the thought of that bastards hands all over her. 'Stop thinking that!' He thought to himself, 'You know the agreement, hell you helped make it.'

_They were two lovers. Both were in a relationship, but they never spoke of them while they were together. That was rule number one. _

_Rule number two was to never define the "relationship" they had together-it only made it more real- they were cheating on their fiance's. They both knew it was wrong, but they couldn't stop- they were too far in. They had become addicted to eachother and to their affair. _

_Rule number three was a blatant and obvious choice, avoid getting caught at all costs. At first, it was a bit difficult to keep it hidden, but now rule number three came easy to them. They were experts at this "game", "affair", what ever you would choose to call it. They have been doing it for quite some time and could now manipulate and avoid anyone catching them with ease. _

_The fourth and final rule was to never develop true feelings for each other. They told themselves that this would be easy- that the emotions and feelings they had for each other were just that of lust, not love. But, sneaking around will become increasingly difficult as jealousy, new feelings, drinking games, parties, and expectant fiances demanding more of their time, come into play. _

_How long can these two keep their affair a secret before someone finds out? Afterall, everyone knows that a secret this big can only last so long. Especially when you are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. _

Sakura walked over to Sasuke, shutting the door behind her, and wound her arms around his tan neck.

"Well, anyway,"she said looking up at him, her emerald eyes flickering with mischief, "I'm here now, so are we going to do it? Or are we wasting our time here Sa-su-ke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't need to be asked twice. He immediatly grabbed her and attatched his mouth to hers, all previous thoughts temporarily leaving his mind. And then everything became instinctive to them.

The pinkhaired woman pulled apart from him and walked into the bedroom, leaving him wanting more. He went in and saw her laying on the bed, trenchcoat off, revealling to Sasuke a very small, sexy set of lingerie that did little to hide her voluptuous breasts. He smirked.

"Hn" He said, feeling himself get hard at the sight. She smirked and beckoned him over looking every bit like a sexy seductress looking upon her next victim.

He eagerly ran over to her and jumped onto the bed, attacking her mouth with his. His tounge forced its way into her mouth and their tounges were dancing together. Sakura broke away and flipped on top of Sasuke, straddling him. Her center placed on top of his groin. He groaned and she felt his desire pressed up in the apex of her thighs.

She put her hands ot his shirt, unbuttoning each one tortuously slow, teasing him until he had enough and just ripped it off, the buttons flying onto the ground. She giggled and started roaming her hands all over his muscled chest. He groaned as she kissed a trail down his taut abs and began to kiss down to his pants. She popped open the button and took off his pants, revealing Sasuke only in his boxers, that looked like a tent due to his hard erection.

He flipped them over so he was on top and reached behind her to undo her bra strap, then throwing it behind him after doing so. He cursed under his breath at the sight and began to caress and touch her chest. He kissed down and sucked on her belly button, his hands reaching down to take her panties off. He pulled back and looked down at her laying there naked, his for the taking. She then reached up to pull his boxers down. He kicked them off and reached for his pants, pulling out a condom. He rolled it on and his eyes bore into hers, as if asking if he should continue. She smiled and reached her mouth up to his and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

He positioned himself and then pushed into her with a grunt. Sakura moaned his name and he continued, increasing speed until he had a rythem. Both of them were moaning and calling out each other's names as they came together. After collecting himself, Sasuke pulled out of Sakura and lay beside her.

* * *

><p><em>This was easy for them, sex was easy for them. It was their thing-and they were addicted to it. It brought uncontrollable rushes, emotions, pleasure, and clouded their minds of all thoughts of who they were going behind the backs of. <em>

* * *

><p>She turned over so they were facing each other. What they just experienced was different that the way they normally did. Normally it would be fast and full of lusty passion. This time it was slow and full of something she couldn't quite identify. He kissed her soflty on the forehead and gazed into her eyes. She looked into his eyes and saw something flicker in them. She, like with the sex, couldn't make out what it was. Until it hit her.<p>

Sakura had feelings for him. Strong feelings.

_'Shit' She thought to herself._

_Things in Konoha are about to change, big time. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up to the sound if his cell phone ringing.<p>

"Shit!" He said waking up with a start. He reached out for the phone and answered it.

"Hn."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Its me!" He winced at the sound of his fiance's nasally voice coming out of the receiver. He really didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Hn Karin." He said trying to sound happy she called. She then began to drone on and on about shopping, herself, what she did, what shes doing, what she wants. You get the picture. He glanced down at the spot next to him. There lied Sakura Haruno, still peacefully asleep, her gorgeous head on his chest and her body pressed against his own. He felt his heart soar when he looked at her and he knew he was in love with her, but he coudn's tell her no matter how much he wanted to.

He was so wrapped up in staring at Sakura, he almost forgot he was on the phone. He gently kissed her on the head and got up carefully, so as to not wake her up. He then walked into the living room and put the cell phone back up to his ear.

"So then she told me I was being a bitch and I-" Karin was ranting on about some stupid incident at the mall.

"Really?, Uh-huh, yeah" he said at the appropriate moments, rolling his eyes.

"So, anyway,"she said,"What time are you going to pick me up for the party tonight." There was going to be a big party at Suigetsu Hozuik's mansion and everyone who's anyone will be attending. Unfortunately, that meant he would have to see Sakura and Kiba acting all couple-ly at the party and he would have to be around his fiance too. He then heard the shower turn on. 'She must be awake,' he thought to himself. He smirked as his mind replayed the events of last nights escapade.

"Sasuke-kun... are you there?" Karin impatiently asked.

"Hn. I'll pick you up at seven." He said.

"Kay I lo-" He clicked the phone off before she said 'I Love You.' He didn't want to say those words to her when she wasn't the one he loves. He got up and went into the bedroom. As he went in, he heard a faint sound coming from the bathroom. It sounded like Sakura was singing. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside. He smiled as he heard her sing "T-Shirt" by Shontelle.

He pulled his boxers down, kicking them off, and quietly snuck into the back of her shower. He was greeted by the sight of her perfectly sculpted ass. He grinned and put his arms around her waist, catching her by surprise.

"Nothing feels right when im not with yo...AAAH!" She screamed and turned around. She hit his chest.

"Sasuke Uchiha dont you ever do that again! You seriously scared me! I didn't even-" Sasuke, amused by her little fit, just cut her off with a mind blowing kiss.

Sakura threaded her hands into his hair, all thoughts of staying mad at him vanished as his tongue plunged into her mouth. He pulled away laughing.

"What?" She demanded, her mind still reeling from the passionate kiss they just shared.

"You should have seen your face, you looked like you wanted to murder me."

She just rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him once more. He pressed her against the shower wall and ran his hands along her curves. She pulled away from the kiss and locked eyes with him.

"So, your going to Suigetsu's party tonight right?" he said, his hands still holding her waist.

She reached her hand up to his face and ran the back of her hand around Sasuke's cheek.

"Of course, Kiba is picking me up and-" Sakura stopped, realizing her mistake.

Sasuke's face involuntarily fell and Sakura felt his body tense up. She felt her heart pang with regret and sadness when she saw how he was trying to disguise how much it bothered him.

"I should probably let you take your shower and all I'm doing is distracting you." He turned to leave, dropping his hands from her waist. She immediately missed the tingly warmth that now was replaced with cold remorse.

"Oh, come here." She said reaching out and pulling his body up to her own. "I like a little distraction." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back saying,

"Will you help me clean up, I'm still tired after last night and I need someone to help me get all the places that are really sore." She said suggestively. Sasukes eyes lit up and he pressed himself up against her, pinning her to the wall once more.

"I'm your man." He said looking into her eyes, his statement unintentionally saying much more than what has been said aloud. He picked up the soap bar.

His eyes flickered with mischief as he said, "But only if you do the same for me." She giggled and took the soap bar from him.

* * *

><p><em>For the next hour, all that could be heard from our two lovers was the soft sound of the water running and the giggles and moans that escaped their mouths. How long can they keep this up before their true feelings are finally admitted to one another? All we know is, Suigetsu's party is gonna be alot more heated and have much more drama than expected to. <em>

* * *

><p>REVIEW? :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

><p><em>After that oh-so-hot shower, Sasuke and Sakura each went home (at separate times of course), to get ready for the party tonight. Suigetsus parties have a reputation for let's just say "more than just pg-18." The parties never had anyone too much above their age. All the invitees were young, beautiful, rich, famous, and had a thirst for gossipdrama. So, with all that in mind, and with both Sasuke/Karin and both Sakura/Kiba there, there is bound to be drama. A lot of it. With Sasukes and Sakuras relationship developing into more than just stolen nights that end too quickly, how long can they keep it a secret? What will happen if someone finds out?_

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror as he buttoned up his long-sleeve shirt. His hair was perfectly styled, face freshly shaved, clothes new and form-fitting-all in all he looked pretty hot. 'Pretty Damn hot,' he thought to himself.<p>

He has always been good-looking, Sasuke was proclaimed one of the hottest men in all of Konoha. But, even with all that, he still felt like a fluttery mess right now. Sakura was the only girl who could drive him crazy with desire, lust, love and happiness all at the same time. Whenever he was holding her, he felt an intense feeling of contentment and he wished he could stay right there, holding her, for the rest of his life however impossible that feeling was. He us fully aware of his love for her, but he has never told her. It was against their "rulebook."

'Until now.' he thought to himself. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was finally going to tell Sakura Haruno the existent of his feelings for her. Even if it didn't change anything, or worse, change everything and she would end their affair, he was going to tell her. He was so tired of keeping it hidden, so tired of those three words that keep popping into his mind...unable to be said. He just hoped his love wasn't one-sided.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs;<strong>_

_**Being purged, a fire sparkling in lover's eyes**_

_**Being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears**_

_**What is it else? A madness most discreet.**_

_**A choking gall, and a preserving sweet.**_

* * *

><p>Sakura had just finished getting ready and was now putting on the final ingredients into her ensemble, a diamond necklace. This necklace was one of very special sentimental value to Sakura. It was given to her about 3 years ago at her 18th birthday. She could still remember that day as if it were yesterday...<p>

**FLASHBACK:**

_Sakura was sitting alone on her bed while her party was in full swing downstairs. She felt a deep emptiness in her heart. She just saw Kiba making out with some slut and so she went upstairs to her room to be alone. She was surprised and upset-to say the least that not one single person noticed she was missing at her own birthday party. Just then, she heard at knock at the door and heard it open and close. _

_"Room's taken!" She had said angrily, thinking it was some couple coming to use this room as a make out spot._

_"Sakura?" a male voice said._

_Her head shot up from it's resting place on her pillow. She looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha, Karin Saitos fiance._

_"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" She said surprised to see him._

_He didn't say anything, he just walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and whispered,_

_"Kiba-kun cheated on me." She sniffed. _

_His arms tightened around her._

_"I know." He whispered into her hair._

_She just rested her head on his chest and breathed in his Polo cologne. He pulled back a little bit and put his hand on her chin to tilt it up so she was looking into his eyes._

_"Hn, don't cry ..are you ready for your present?" He knew Sakura, and he knew that she would never say no to a present, especially if it was from him. _

_She gave him a small smile and nodded. He kissed the top of her head and said "I'll be right back."_

_She nodded and laid back onto her bed, waiting for Sasuke to return to her. She let her mind wander to how much she liked having his arms around her. It was so wrong, but it felt so right. _

_After about fifteen more minutes, she was beginning to think he wasn't going to come back. Then she heard the door open and close again, and there stood he with an elegantly wrapped blue package in one hand and a large piece of cake with a lit candle in the middle in his other hand._

_Sakura wished for something she wouldn't have even thought much about yesterday. She set the cake aside for a minute as he handed her his present._

_She looked down at the package ad ripped it open, opening the case and she gasped. There glistened an exquisitely cut diamond necklace. It looked so perfect, so beautiful..she felt tears well up. She leaped up on to him wrapping her arms around him. He chuckled._

_"So, i guess this means you liked your present, hn?"_

_"Oh, I love it Sasuke-kun! Thank you so much - for everything. You saved my birthday from being a complete and total disaster."_

_He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and said,_

_"You deserve it."_

_She kissed him sweetly on the lips and laid her head back onto his chest. They just sat there together, holding each other until they gradually laid back and fell asleep together. _

**_END FLASHBACK_**

After the party she had gotten back with Kiba and he had stayed with Karin, they had to. Neither one of them ever mentioned that special emotional night again. It would just complicate even more their current predicament. But, neither one would ever forget it.

Sakura was shaken out of her reverie by a knock at the door. 'That must be Kiba' She thought.

So, she picked up her purse and headed to the door, her mind still a little lightheaded from her recollection of her eighteenth birthday. She opened the door and there stood Kiba Inuzuka in all his glory. Although she despised him, she had to admit he was hot. Not hotter than Sasuke, but still very hot. The worst thing about Kiba was that he knew he was good looking and he was so arrogant that it drove her crazy.

"Hey babe." He said leaning in for a kiss. Whenever she kissed Kiba, it felt so boring and forced. Like kissing your relatives or saying hi to all your parent's insufferable friends. There was no heat, no passion, no feeling, just emotionless physical contact.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

She looked up at him and faked a smile, "Yes."

After taking one last look around her apartment, she turned off the lights and left with Kiba, unprepared for the drama that will surely develop at the party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story was once a story**** i have written for a book..but i think it's suits SASUSAKU more. So, when there is any mistake with the names on the first two chapters, and some of you were confused, i'm sorry about it.**


End file.
